Running
by FlareO.o
Summary: They start a war...so I must run, because it's not safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Being a princess**

**UMMM...YEA...I'M LYSSA....NOT LEXI....OK...THIS IS A STORY...(DUH) N IF U DID NOT KNO THAT...THEN I SUGGEST U GO...THIS STORY IS ROMANTIC...FUNNY...VIOLENT...N SEXXY.........MAKE SURE YOU ARE ABLE TO READ THIS...BUT I WON'T TELL ON YOU IF YOU'RE NOT!!!**

A long time ago, there was a big kingdom, the Higurashi Kingdom, filled with a whole lot of happy people and yea....then there was me....the princess. Not so happy at all. Not being able to see people, go out, travel the world, and how people always expect me to be perfect in every way...I really hated it. But, I wasn't the only one who wasn't happy. I have an older sister, Kikyo, who's three years older then me. She's the ideal princess. Perfect posture, and balance, Kikyo is the one everyone loves...and she loves that she's famous, and everyone adores her...but nothing anyone does is good enough in her eyes.

I'm not what a princess should be. I trip in my high heels, I never like to listen, I talk out, and I hate giving speeches, because they're never any good, and I don't like it when people bow down to me, its weird.

But I do have a best friend forever I see everyday. Her name is Sango...and she's the daughter of one of the servants that work here in the castle. She keepes me company. There's also Miroku, but he's weird. He's the son of my one of my daddy's friends, so I see him a lot.

So, here is my story:

*************************The actual begining***********************************

"So, what do you think?" I asked, stepping out of my room, wearing a big, puffy pink dress, with jewels and other girly stuff. Plus, my crown, and unfortunately, my way too high heels.

"Gorgeous, girl!" Answered Sango, who was clapping her hands in a lady-like fashion.

Then, Kikyo came, wearing a red dress, with gold laces, and her crown, which was slightly larger than mine. She was walking elegantly, with her big high heels, without tripping.

"They made the dress so wrong, the sewing is all messed up...luckily I can make it work, or the people who made it would be thrown in the dungeon forever!!!!" She complained.

"I think you look great Kiki!" Sango said, smiling.

"Oh, shut up peasant!" Kikyo said pushing her out of her way, and heading towards her room.

"Well that was rude..." Sango said, crossing her arms, "Well, better go get her, the towns folk will be arriving soon, and you two need to be present, or your father will have a fit...again." I nodded, and made my way to Kikyo's room.

"Kiki..." I said, but there was no response, "Kiks, Kiki, open up!"

"Nobody cares." I heard her say through the wooden door.

"What do you mean, everybody cares about you." I assured her. The door opened, and Kikyo was standing right in front of me, giving me that look, that could scare daddy's whole army. I took a step back, "We have to go Kiki...we are needed at the gathering, daddy said its important for us to be there. You don't wanna dissapoint him."

She sighed, pushed me to the side, and went towards the stairs. "Fine."

I followed, and we walked to the carriage. The driver helped us inside, then drove to the gathering.

I could see daddy waiting for us, surrounded by many men in armor.

My daddy was very skinny, with light brown hair, and brown eyes. He was usually smiling, and liked to make other people smile, too. He was a jolly old man. Everyone loved him.

Kikyo and I walked up to him, and his guards let us pass. Daddy smiled at us, and said, "Happy you girls could make it!" He then walked towards the crowd of people, that had gathered in front of us.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have an important announcement!" He began, and the crowd went silent, "I recieved a letter, from the kingdom just north from us, Thunder Brothers! They want to have us...as they're slaves...and they want our land and our money! Some have died already. It is war now! No one is allowed to go, if you do, I promise they will kill you...or make you they're slaves. No one can trade from there, and no one is allowed to enter from there. I will send my army there, but will have some stay in case they come here." He paused for a second to breathe, "I _will_ keep my people safe, no worries!!! Just be very careful."

Everyone busted out with questions. They were very worried. Some had family go there recently, and some had family living there.

Me? I just held my sisters hand tight. "Big baby!" She said, pulling her hand away.

She then walked up, and started talking, "I believe in my father, and trust we will be alright, and you should, too!" She then walked back and rolled her eyes at me. Then whispered in my ear, "Always the crowd favorite." I sighed, and became a little bit sad.

But I was worried, too. A war!!! What did we do? What if they kill daddy???

Tears slowly made their way down my face, but I wiped them quickly. Princess are not suppose to cry in public, just stand there, agree with daddy, and look beautiful. Well, that's what I was told.

*****************************Back at the castle****************************************

Daddy had talked a little bit more, to re-assure everyone that everything was going to be okay. I listened, hoping he'd be able to make_ me_ feel better, but I still wasn't sure.

Now, we were back at the castle, and it was dinner time. We were having soup, turkey, vegetables, fish, and rice. I know, thats a lot of food.

Sango and Miroku were always invited, along with some of Kikyo's friends.

"I heard...about what's going on." Sango said softly, so only Miroku and I could hear, "I refuse to believe it. It's just not possible." I nodded and Miroku sighed. "This is horrible...but I, as your protector, Sango, will protect you." He said, taking her hand. Sango took her hand back, and rolled her eyes at him.

Kikyo kept looking at me, and I don't know why...but I didn't dwell on it.

After dinner, I took Sango and Miroku in my room.

"So, as the princess, I think I should do something about this!" I said smiling, "The people of the Thunder Brother region will not win...I swear it!" I clutched my fists, while Miroku backed away from me, "Okay, just don't hurt me!" I stared at him. "Okay, you officially lost your privilege of staying in my room, get out." I said playfully, pushing him. Sango smiled.

"You really think that this war...the army there looks pretty strong." Sango said, looking down at the floor. My heart started pounding, what if they beat us, what would happen to everyone...

I really didn't want to think about it...not now anyways.

I lied down on my pillow, and closed my eyes. I just wanted to be at peace, just for a little bit.

But, I can never be at peace...ever.

"My princess, your sister would like to have a word with you." A servant had walked in. They always looked emotionless, I didn't like that about them. They never smiled, frowned, or even laughed...were they just born like that???

I got up, and again, almost tripped. Sango caught me. She told me her and Miroku would wait for me here.

I followed the servant to Kikyo's room. He opened the door, bowed to me, then left.

I walked in to see Kikyo on her bed. She immediately sat up when she saw me.

"Little sister, get over here!" She commanded. I obeyed.

"I know what you are up to, you cannot fool me." She said, staring daggers at me. I was a little confused, but I continued listening, "You're thinking about doing about the war, aren't you!" She kept staring at me, but then her voice softened, "You are a princess, and princess's don't get involved in wars or anything violent, princess's look beautiful, act lady-like, and do what they are told...so do what you're told, and stay out of it!"

"I know I can do something!" I yelled, "So _you _what you're told, and mind your own business!"

Kikyo looked baffled, but I got up, and left. I was angry, I didn't ask to be a princess!

When I got back to my room, Sango and Miroku were still waiting.

I slouched myself on my bed...and just stayed there, not saying a word, or responding to their questions. I wasn't in the mood. Kikyo is a big jerk!!! Being a princess SUCKS!!!

Sango and Miroku _finally _got that I wanted to be alone, and told me they would be out in the garden. Then, they left.

I was alone, at last. But, now, I was to tired to think, or even be angry at Kikyo anymore. I closed my eyed, and drifted off into a deep sleep...

**FINALLY GOT THAT FIRST CHAPPIE DONE. IT WS TOTALLY HHOT, BUT NOT AS HHOT AS THE NEXT, AND THE NEXT, AND THE NEXT, GET THE PICTURE? YOU DO, OKAY! THAT'S GOOD, WELL I WILL GET THE NEXT ONE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!!! YAY!**

**INUXKAG.....MIRXSAN....KIKYO + NO ONE!!!!!!!!!!! KOUGAXAYAME**


	2. Escape plan

**Chapter 2: Escape plan**

**OKAY.....I'M BACK...ITS SO TOTALLY LYSSA....NOT LEXI....SO HERE'S CHAPTER TWO...LIKE OKAY....LOVE IT...ITS AMAZING...OKAY HERE'S THE STORY:**

_My Dearest Diary,_

_Today has not been a very good day, I'm afraid. The kingdom north from us, Thunder Brothers, is trying to take everything from us, land, money, people...and I am very scared. I am not allowed to have anything to do with this war, just to do what I am told, like a regular princess. I want to do something, though. I want to help keep my people safe from harms way. It is not what I am suppose to do, though. But, in my heart, I have this feeling, a feeling that is growing, and I feel as though I cannot contain it. I must do something. But what does a girl like me do when they are caught between rules and what they feel. If only my father could see, that I should be more than just a stay at home princess. It's just not fair! Kikyo says that I should just do what I am told, but I don't think she understands, or cares about the situation. But, now that I am writing this, I know what I must do, what is right...I WILL go forth, and stop Thunder Brothers. I am a princess, and as a princess I must protect my people. This will also give me a chance to leave this boring place, I am forced to call home._

_Farewell,_

_Kagome_

I put my pen down, and closed the book. I know what to do. This is it, I am running away.

It was around midnight, that I snuck out of bed, completely clueless about how I was going to get out of here, but I still had to try.

I opened the door, dropped to the floor, and began crawling. There were guards everywhere, on high alert because of the war. But, I was sneaky, very sneaky. I was at the entrance, but the doors were shut and four strong men, prepared to strike at any moment, stood by. Even if I managed to get passed them, I knew there were four more outside, who would probably get me.

That's when I thought, the window!

There was a window right above me, and I was determined to get to it. I stood, and jumped up high, trying to reach it, but I failed. I tried again, and again. And I finally got to it.

I pulled myself up, until I as completely on, and was ready to jump!

I felt a hand on my shoulder, that pulled me back, and I fell on the floor, with a thump. "Ow!"

Guards surrounded me, asking if I was okay. I told them I was fine.

"Please escort my sister back to her room immediately, and I want guards at her door, so she won't try to escape again!"

Kikyo...

I was lifted up, into the air, and carried to my room. Two guards put me on my bed. They walked out, and shut the door. I banged on it, and banged on it, like a little child, and yelled for them to let me out. They refused.

I sat on my bed, and pouted...

I picked up the book that lay on the side of my bed, and flipped to a blank page and wrote:

_My Dearest Diary,_

_I was not able to complete my mission, I was caught on the verge of escaping through the window. It's all my stupid sister's fault. I hate her! Now, I have been locked away in my room, with no way of getting out. She can't keep me here, I will not just stay. I know, a disobediant princess...wow! I am busting out...hehehehehe!  
The only two that understand are Sango and Miroku. I should've gone to them first. They would've helped. But, I know that if we got caught, Kikyo would have them banished from the castle, and I would never see them again. I could not do that to them. They have done nothing wrong. What am I to do?_

_Sincerely,_

_Kagome_

I lie on my bed. I had a bad feeling in my stomach, something's not right...I need to get out of here, or something terrible would happen. I just know it.

Suddenly, I remembered the secret hallway.

There was a hallway, under the red carpet that lied on the floor, next to my bed. Maybe, there would be a way out, if I kept going.

I never went all the way through, because there were so many spiders and bugs. They all, like attacked me last time I went down there.

But, it seems like, if I wanted to get out, I would have to venture down there.

I moved the carpet, revealing a little trap door with a black handle. Now, I was getting a little anxious. Oh my gosh, better hurry before I have a heart attack.

I opened it, and made my way down the stairs, and almost tripped. ((**Oh Kagome, you are such a cluts**))

The walls were made of cement, and the floor was wood. I could tell this passage way was made a long time ago, because the floor was wobbley, and I felt as though I was going to fall. Luckily, I didn't!

It also smelled of dead bodies.

It was dark, and the hall ws so small. It made me feel very claustrophobic. My stomach churned. "This better be way out." I thought out loud.

I had been walking for quite some time now. Daddy has probably woken up, and was on his morning stroll through the garden. Soon, he would notice that I was gone, but when I return, a hero I will be.

My heart became overjoyed, just by thinking about that possibility. Well, until...

"_**Kaaagoooomeeeee**!" _I could barely hear my name being called. It sounded so far away. Then, there was an eerie silence, as if something was coming...I could feel its presence.

I thought of turning around, and running back, but I knew that it would take me all day to get back. I was probably closer to the exit, rather then the entrance.

So, I picked up my night gown, and began running. I could hear footsteps pounding on the ground, following me. It weren't right behind me, but it wasn't that far.

I ran faster, and so did whatever was behind me.

Still running, my legs began hurting, and so did my feet. My throat ached, and begged for water. Sadly, I did not bring anything to drink. I stopped, for I could not walk another step.

I sighed in defeat, and I turned, ready to face whatever was following me. But, as soon as I stopped, it stopped. Its like, its trying to keep its distance.

My heart pounded, but I continued trying to get out.

"**_Kaaagoomeee, come ooon, tuuurrrrrn aaroound!_**" The voice echoed, but I didn't stop running. No, not now. I'm so close.

I ran faster, and faster.

Then, soon enough, I sware I could see something...I think, its...yes....its light.

I ran faster, happy to get out of this wreched place. I forced my feet to go even faster.

I paid no attention to the pain, I was just happy to get out!

Soon enough, I was out. To have the sun shine bright on my face felt so good. Not to mention, no more smell of dead bodies, just the fresh air. I smiled, but realized....

I could hear footsteps, emerging from the hallway.

Then, I slowly turned.

**Thats the end, so sorry!!!**

**Ima try to update soon as possible, but you gotta...review...review...review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I you don't....I won't write!**

**INUXKAG 4evr!!!!!!**


	3. The man, the king, and the girls

**Chapter 3: The man, the king, and the girls who get kidnapped**

**YO MY PEOPLE....THNX FOR REVIEWING....YEA SO HERE'S CHAPTER 3....WELL DUH......YEA......YOU GUYS SHOULD SO TOTALLY CHECK OUT MY PROFILE(MINE AND LEXI'S)...YEA  
**

**MAKE SURE YOU LOVE THE STORY!!!**

I turned slowly, about to have a panic attack! I was about to find out..._what_ had been following me.

I started to breath heavily, as the strange character emerged.

That's when I almost fainted....

Why did Kikyo come!!!?!!!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!!?!?!?!!?!?!??!!!???!!?!?!?!?!?!

I noticed something else, behind Kikyo, but was relieved when Sango came out.

"What are you doing here, Sango." I said, rushing to her, not even realizing that I had forgotten Kikyo. "Well, I saw Kikyo going to your room, and followed. When she saw the trap door you had in your room, she made me go with her, to find you!" Sango said, "  
But I would have gone anyways."

"HELLO!" Kikyo said, frowning at me. I smiled sweetly and hugged her, but she immediately pushed me away from her. "Well..." I said, turning away from her.

She grabbed my shoulder, and turned me around, "You need to get back into your room! You are a princess, not some kind of peasant traveler!"

"NO!!! I said, "I'm not going back there!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

And we continued arguing for a good period of time...

**********************The suckish king of Thunder Brothers**************************

"King Hiten!" Said one of the king's royal guards, "Queen Souten would like to see you in the garden." The guard took a bow, and left the throne room.

The King Hiten stood. He was about nineteen years old, and every women thought he was the most georgeous man in the world.

He had red eyes, which was considered very lucky, and very rare, and he had jet black hair, that was always braided. He was tan, and pretty tall. He wasn't fat, either, like his brother, Manten, who lived in the castle with him.

Not to mention, Hiten is a demon, a thunder demon. He controls thunder and lightening with his staff.

So basically, he is strong, hot, and king. Too bad...he's bad.

Hiten walked to the garden, to see his beautitiful queen, Souten, who didn't appove of the war her husband had started.

She had brown eyes, and curly, black hair, that she put in two pigtails, on each side of her head.

"Souten." Hiten said, walking up to her, "What is it, why did you send a guard for me."

"You are asking me 'why', but the appropiate thing to do is let the lady ask her questions..." She said, "Now, I ask you why..."

Hiten was confused, "Why what." He said, taking her hand, "Did I do something that you feel I should not have done or-" He was cut off, "I over heard the guards talking about the mission, what they have to do at----"

"Please, listen----" He said.

"Why are you doing this..." Souten put her head down.

"Please, just------"

"I can see it." Souten whispered, "The deaths, blood of the innocent. You must stop this, before it goes too far."

"I am sorry, I cannot stop this now." Hiten said, pulling his wife into his arms, "My men have already left with the same objectives...but don't worry. I will not let anything happen to you."

"Its not me I'm worried about." She said softly.

"Don't worry."

"I can't help it..."

He just held her tighter and smiled, thinking about how much he will obtain, when he destroys the Higurashi Kingdom.

Souten sighed, as the petals the had come off the flowers, danced in the wind all around her.

********************************The stubborn half demon***********************************

"Well, this sucks!" Said the hanyou, who was sitting across from his half-brother, Sesshomaru.

"You mean the fact that you can't go over to Higurashi anymore?" Sesshomaru asked, "Or the fact that you finished your bowl of soup, and you're still hungry?"

The hanyou threw the bowl he had ate his soup in at Sesshomaru. It hit his face, and broke, but it didn't seem to hurt him in the least bit, since he's a full-demon. "Inuyasha, you are always so violent." Sesshomaru commented, but the hanyo turned his head, and put his feet on the table.

Sesshomaru finished his soup, and stood up, "Well, Inuyasha, I should be off. Kagura and Rin are waiting for me."

"Keh"

"Inuyasha, are you lonely here?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha knew what was happening...but Sesshomaru never gave him enough time to stop it.

"You should really think about trying to find a women, instead of insulting every single one who comes along."

"Keh, my love life ain't none of your concern!"

Sesshomaru sighed, and left.

Inuyasha also sighed. He got up and starred outside his window, "Stupid king...the Higurashi Kingdom didn't do anythging wrong...and now, how am I suppose to make money...I worked in Higurashi Kingdom!"

He turned around and walked toward his bedroom.

Lost in his thoughts, Inuyasha sat on his bed. Now, he was thinking about what Sesshomaru had said. The truth was...Inuyasha did feel lonely, but he wasn't desperate.

"If girls weren't so judgemental...falling in love wouldn't be so hard..." Inuyasha thought, taking a deep breathe, "Sesshomaru shouldn't blame me like that...Keh...I'm just being honest when I _insult_ them...Hmph! Honesty is a good quality."

He layed down, looking up at the ceiling...was there really anyone...for him???

"This aint what I should be thinking about. I need a new job." He thought, "Stupid Sesshomaru...ugh...I'm going to bed!"

He layed down, and fell into a deep slumber...

***************************Back with the girls*************************************

I continued to argue with my sister, but the aruement wasn't really getting anywhere...

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!"

"No, I'm not!"

"Yea, you are going back to your room, and I am telling father." Kikyo screamed.

"I'm not going back there...you can go...but I'll be long gone before you are able to tell daddy!!" I yelled back.

Sango walked in the middle of our family fued and told us to stop.

Kikyo..being Kikyo...told her to shut-up and get back into the corner.

"Let's go, Sango." I said.

"Kagome where will we---" Sango was interupted by the angry princess.

"You will go no where!!!" Kikyo said. Sango turned to face her, "I will go wherever Kagome goes...she's my best friend."

It was too late to stop Kikyo from doing it...it happened so fast.

Before I could blink, Kikyo's fist made its way to Sango's face, at full speed. Her right cheek was turning purple-ish, and I could hear a crack. She put her right hand on it, and clenched her teeth. Now, I knew what I had to do...I stepped to Kikyo. I knew I would regret this, but I was going to do it anyways. Balling my hands into fists, I punched her on left cheek, causing her to stumble back. "Don't touch her, Kiki...she's with me!"

I was ready to turn around when, a heard footsteps, and whispering. I could tell Sango and Kikyo heard it, too.

Suddenly, a man jumped out from behind, with others with him.

"Get the princesses." Said the man. He turned his attention from me and Kikyo, who were getting shoved in to giant bags, and looked at Sango, "You're a pretty girl...boys, take her, too!"

**So....what did you think....I thought it was good...(duh it was goooood...I wrote it!!!) Finally introduced my man/puppy inu...yay!**

**I'll update soon.....but i need more reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**InuXKag 4evr dudes!!! Don't you know it!**


	4. Trapped with the wierd dude

**Chapter 4: Trapped with the weird dude**

**Hiiiiiiiiii...its so totally Lyssa! (I know, I sound like a total prep, believe me I'm not!) Yeah, so here's chapter four. Either read it, or spend the rest of your life hating yourself...**

**HERE I GO!!!!**

I can't remember anything after we got ambushed, other than the fact that Sango, Kikyo, and I got shoved into bags. After that, everything seemed to black out.

I can hear voices now, but I'm still inside this bag.

"We've got them." I could hear the soft whispers, "The king will be happy...and we will win!"

I tried breaking through the bag, but was un-successful. The whispers continued, "Did you hear of the half who basically attacked the king. Stupid boy."

"Yeah, I heard, I saw him. He's locked up in here." Another voice, "He's lucky though. Remember the last half...tried to kill him, ended up dead himself...ha!"

Half...they mean demon...half-demons! Then, I must be in Thunder Brothers...its famous for its high population of full and half demons...Wait...is the king going to _kill_ me??? I clenched my fists...dieing because someone kills you...thats suppose to hurt, a lot! I didn't wanna die...I wanted an adventure. How could I be so stupid...I'm not a fighter. Why am I so stubborn?

I continued to listen to what the to people were saying...

"Stupid halfs...when will they learn! A half against a a full...no match! King Hiten is the strongest!"

The other voice, "I know...I bet that half couldn't take me on, either! Ha!"

Marching...more people were coming in.

"You see the half-breed!" It was a different voice now, it was a lot deeper.

"Yes...stupid boy...if the king would let me, I'd------" The man stopped talking all of a sudden.

"Hehehehe...think you could keep me locked up." It was another man, except he was younger then the others, "Keh! I ain't goin' down so easily, but you guys...are finished!"

I suddenly heard a whole bunch of guys yelling:

"Somebody take the girls!"

"I'll take him, just leave!"

"Wanna piece of me?!?!"

"Keh, I'll take you down, then go after the king!"

I was suddenly lifted...and it was my turn to scream!

"LET ME OUT!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, "NO...LET ME GO!!!"

"Get the girls out...bring them to Mt. Hakurei!" A man's voice stood out from the others, "King's order's!"

Mt. Hakurei is the mountain of lightening...said to have dark spirits at work...

Why do they wanna bring me there???

*******************************************************************************************************************

I fell asleep. They probaby used sleeping powder...

Now, I'm, on the ground.

"Let me go!!! I said let me go!" That voice...SANGO!! I forgot Sango and Kikyo were here...

I closed my eyes, waiting for something to happen, waiting for a chance to escape. I got it...a man let me out of the bag, and mumbled something about how happy Hiten will be. I just rolled my eyes, and looked over at Sango, who was being tied up to a tree.

This must be Mt Hakurei...

I looked around, Kikyo was tied to another tree, both Sango and Kikyo were being guarded. What do I do? I-I'm not strong enough.

I can feel it, though...something urging me to fight. But why, I'm not good.

Too late, anyways. I could feel my hands being held back, and tied with a strong rope. No way I can break it!

Again, I shut my eyes, but this time, to think. I need to get us out of here. It's hard for me to just sit and see if the others will do something. No, I have to think of a plan. Can't always count on others, a lesson I have learned from experience.

Instead of thinking of a plan, I kind of... fell asleep. But I had this wierd dream, more of a memory:

_I was playing in the garden, at age six._

_"Kagome!" My mother called me, "Kagome, let's go! Its dinner time, aren't you hungry? Kiki is, and she's waiting to go eat. C'mon!" I turned around, to my beautiful mom, with her short black hair, and her warm, welcoming smile. "I'm coming, mother!" I called to her. The sun was bright, and it was so warm. The perfect day, ever. What could possibly go wrong. I wouldn't have guessed, nothing should've gone wrong..._

_All I could see was the fire starting, not in the castle itself, but in the flowers. All of them slowly burned, and they spread throughout the garden, trapping her. There was no escape for my mother. "MOMMY!" I called to her. "KAGOME, RUN!!!" Neither of us knew what was going on. Just that it was happening._

_"LEAVE KAGOME, GO AND SAVE YOURSELF!" I didn't want to go, and leave mother to die in the fire. "GO! LISTEN TO YOUR MOTHER! I SAID GO!!!" I was never the one to disobey her...but I-I couldn't just leave her. "RUN! KAGOME, THERE'S NO HOPE FOR ME, YOU HAVE TO RUN, NOWWWW!" I took off, and tripped on some rocks. I looked back, only to see the flames, which were increasing, and making its way toward me. I turned, and ran fast inside, making sure that I didn't trip._

_"DADDY! SOMEONE!! HELP!" I screamed, and was quickly surrounded by servants and guards, asking me what was wrong._

_"Mom...she needs help....there's a fire.....in the garden....please....you got to go help her." By now, I was choking back tears, and my throat was dry. I felt as though I would collapse at any moment, and I hung my head down. _

_Everybody glanced through a window, and saw the flames._

_"WATER! WE NEED WATER!__"_

_"GET THE OTHER MEN!" _

_"MOVE IT, MOVE IT!"_

_Everybody around me were shouting, but I stayed quiet. _

_"C'mon, princess. Everything is going to be okay." One of the guards took my hand and lead up to my room, "Go to sleep, and when you wake up, everything is going to be well again." He left and shut my room door. I cried...I cried for myself, for my family, and most importantly, for my mother. "Don't leave me...please don't leave me." More tears made there way down my face. I layed down, doing what the guard had told me to, and fell asleep, hoping that he was right, and everything was going to be okay when I woke up._

_******************************************************************************************************_

I quickly opened my eyes, only to find that it was a dream. My face was damp, turns out, I had been crying. We never found the person, who did that...who killed her.

I looked up, and saw the I wasn't at Mt. Hakurei anymore, but in cell. Sango and Kikyo were here, too, but were sleeping. Our hands were still tied tightly around our backs. It hurt a lot.

But, I could see some thing in the corner, or someone.

"Oh, so you must be the princess, huh." It was a man, "Keh, I'm gonna guess...Kagome." His voice sounded dark and sinister, but at the same time I could sense both sorrow and happiness.

"So, is it Kagome, or Kikyo?" He asked. "I am Princess Kagome." I replied, trying to get a better look at him.

He stood, his hands behind his back, I guessed they were tied up, too. "I'm Inuyasha..." He walked towards me, and that's when I saw his ears. They were not human ears, but dog ears, happily resting on his head.

"You're a demon..." I said quietly, hoping he would not get any closer. He stopped.

"I'm actually a half demon!" He said, "You gotta problem with that, wench?!!?!" I was shocked, nobody ever talked to me like that. Wench!?!?! I'm a princess.

"You are a rude boy, and no, I am not judgemental, and will not judge you because you are part demon." I said, trying to sound confident and fearless, though I am very scared. He made his way to me, and sat beside me.

I could see him perfectly now, he had long, silver hair, and amber eyes. His face was basically flawless, and his ears twitched occasionally. When he smiled at me, it didn't look like a welcoming smile, but more of a sly smile, that made him look evil. I figured that was the best welcoming smile he could give.

"Keh whatever, I know you're scared of me." Inuyasha said, turning his head, "Like everybody is, you think I'm a freak who's gonna kill you. Don't lie, I know it's true." I started feeling sorry for him, as he got up, and walked back to his spot in the corner. He mumbled something under his breath and I put my head down.

He was odd, and rude, but I guess he was a half-demon, and in most places, half-demons are looked down upon...and considered worthless.

"Hey!" I said to him. "What do you want, wench?" He asked with an additude. I smiled, "Don't call me 'wench', I have a name, and its Kagome. Get it, buddy. I'm _not _scared of you."

"Keh, whatever."

Still smiling, I shook my head. He was like a little boy, so stubborn with an adittude...

"Kagome!" I looked up...Sango! "Sango!" I cried, "We're trapped here!" She looked down, "I know, we need to find a way out."

"Hey!" Kikyo woke up, "You see what happens when you try to be the hero. Now look, Kagome, we're trapped inside this rat hole!"

"I'll get us out of here!" I said, trying to think of an escape plan!

"Better..." She said...then mumbled under her breathe, "This is what I get...ughhhh!"

Well...no I'm trappedwith the wierdest man ever, in a jail cell...great...

**HEY! HOW DID YOU LIKE IT! FINALLY, KAGOME MET HIM...AND SHE THINKS HE'S CUTE! (HAD TO ADD THAT!) THE FLAME HAS BEEN STARTED! HOPE THE FIRE'S GONNA KEEP GOING! LOL!**

**IT'S LYSSA...NOT LEXI!**

**INUXKAG 4EVER**

**I'LL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!**

**BUT YOU HAVE TO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	5. The battle begins

**Chapter 5: The battle begins**

**Hehehehehehe...the title tells all....its time to fight! But who vs. who...and where...and wait...I'm going to shut up now...becuse I am babbling, so....JUST READ THE FANFIC...AND LOVE THE FANFIC BECAUSE I KNOW YOU ANT TO MARRY IT, BECAUSE IT IS SEXXXXXY!!! SO I WILL START WRITING!**

**HERE IT GOES:**

I'm still here, but luckily, I'm not alone...I have Kikyo, Sango, and the half-demon, Inuyasha. We are all trying to make our escape, well, except Inuyasha. He's still in his corner, sitting silently. Must be wierd, being locked up with humans you don't know, in a cell. So, I can't blame him for being quiet, but, I still can't help but wonder what he's thinking about. I also want to know why he's here, but I don't want to ask. That's kind of rude. So, Sango, Kikyo, and I are planning...planning to escape...

"Kagome...there's no way we can get out through the window." Sango said, shaking her head, "What are you thinking, its way to small..."

I thought a little bit more, "What about...breaking the wall...if we all slam our bodies into it, maybe it'll break!"

"Keh! You guys are pathetic, you know that..." I heard Inuyasha's voice, and averted my eyes to him, but couldn't see him well, "You are acting like these walls are thin and made out of wood. They are thick...and are made out of metal...no way you weaklings can break it."

"Shut up!" Kikyo yelled, "Stupid half-breed!" Inuyasha stood, and made his way over here, fast. Kikyo laughed, "I'm not scared of you...what are you even here for...being too mental?"

Now, it was Inuyasha's turn to laugh, "Ha! No, actually, I attacked the king, because he's mentally retrarded...got that, _princess_!" Sango sighed, and shook her head, "Are we really arguing here, now! We should be planning our escape."

"Keh, whatever."

He sat next to me, and stared at me. I didn't say anything about it, just pretended that I was listening to Sango list ways to escape. I began feeling a little akward, and wished he would look somewhere else. But he kept looking, like he was looking for something. I coughed, hoping that would bring him back to reality, and he would stop staring.

Soon, I began to listen to what Sango was saying. But, even though I couldn't see him, I knew he was still staring. I turned to look at him, now we were facing eachother, looking into eachother's eyes. I couldn't look away, though I wanted to. It's like I was bewitched, and could move any part of me.

I prayed he would look away, and break the curse, but he didn't. His ears twitched often, and he'd move his hands from the floor, to his lap. I tilted my head, not taking my eyes off of him, and studied his every movement.

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled my name. I gave out a small shriek and immediately sat up, averting my eyes from him, and he did the same.

"C'mon Kagome, we need some help thinking." Sango said, giving me a wierd look.

"You got us here." Kikyo said, closing her eyes, "You should be getting us out!!!" I sighed...all this is my fault. I wanted to be the hero, more like the damsel in disteress...ugh...wrong with me!?!?!

"Hey, this rope thats got my hands tied, humans can break it...it just hurts anyone with demon blood!" Inuyasha said, "I'm sentenced to death for attacking the king, so if you break this rope...I'll break you out of here!" I thought for a second, but then realized that he was our only chance of us getting out of here.

"Okay." I said, "But...how." I remembered how my hands were still tied. Inuyasha turned around, so his back was facing me. "Now, you turn around, find thne rope, and break it. It should be easy for a human." I turned around, and felt for the rope, but, all I could feel was his back. "Higher." He said. I moved my hand up, and finally found the rope. I tugged at it, using my back and shoulders to do so. It finally broke.

"Thanks..." He said, standing up, and stretching his arms out. He then un-tied the rope that was tied my wrist, along with Sango's and Kikyo's. He smiled, and cracked his knuckles. "Iron-Reaver Soul-Stealer!" The walls easily broke down, with his demonic powers.

"Alright, I'm gonna have to carry you stupid, slow humans, so two people climb on my back. Kikyo jumped on, along with Sango. "C'mon, wench." He lifted me up, and ran threw the giant hole in the wall.

We ran through a huge forest, with big trees, and a dirt path. Bushes were everywhere, too, along with bugs...

"The guards, just realized we're gone, they're gonna come after us, so be prepared for anything." Inuyasha's voice sounded a little more gentler, but still threatening.

_BOOM BOOM BOOM!_I shrieked at the sound of bombs. "Shhh!" Kikyo told me, and I forced myself to stay quiet.

We kept running, taking a whole lot of turns, and I doubted we would ever get out of here.

"Hey, go hide in those bushes..." Inuyasha said suddenly. He put us down. "Why...what's wrong?" Sango asked, shaking in fear. "There coming...four of them, "Inuyasha said, sniffing the air, "I can take them, but you pathetic humans...go hide!"

Kikyo ran to one of the bushes, and hid herself. Sango grabbed my hand, and tried running off, but I stayed in my place. She looked at me, and nodded her head, "We're not going."

Inuyasha looked shocked, "THEY WILL KIDNAP YOU!" That's when I stepped up, "The reason we're here is because I_ wanted_to fight. I wanted to help, for my father's sake, and the rest of my people. Now, that I have the chance to do so, I'm going to." He looked baffled, but nodded his head, "But I aint going to rescue you if you get caught!"

We waited for a minute, before I was able to hear voices. Then, in another minute, I saw them. There was four of them, all dressed in black. They took out swords and pointed them at us, "If you surrender now, we will spare your pathetic lives, except the demon's." The tallest one stepped forward. Inuyasha growled, "Keh, you're the ones who should be worried."

He bared his fangs at them, and I shivered a little bit, but I wasn't really scared of him, I was more startled. He showed his claws, and smiled a devilish grin. Sango put both her fists up. I did the same, but I probably looked as confused as I was feeling, so I put them down.

"We gave you the chance, now DIE!" Sango immediately jumped up, and dodged a sword that went flying toward her. But, in my opinion, she wasn't going to get hit anyways.

Bad aim, wait...

A sword went flying toward me. I covered my face. "KAGOME!!!" Sango screamed my name. It missed.

Wait, they're doing that on purpose. They probably can't kill us, just want us to think they can. I smiled, and walked up to them, and they pointed knives at me. I grabbed the knives, and kicked one of them in the face. I punched another that tried grabbing me. One jumped up, and went after Inuyasha, and the last one reached for. I jumped, and kicked his face. Wow, I didn't know I could do that. I landed on my feet and smiled when I saw the three man on the floor, staring at me in shock.

Inuyasha jumped into the air, "Iron-Reaver Soul-Stealer!" The man who had gone after him was on the hard, dirt floor, blood covering his motionless body.

One dead, three to go.

Sango looked at me, and I cracked my knuckles. I felt powerful, and strong.

"You three will die!" Cried one of the last three men.

I leaped over to finish the last three, but was stopped by the half demon, "I'll do it....Iron-Reaver Soul-Stealer!" Blood splattered everywhere, and I shut my eyes.

Kikyo ran out from the bushes, and started yelling at me, "WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED! YOU ARE A PRINCESS, NOT A PEASANT! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YO----"

I cut her off, "I KNOW! I AM A PRINCESS, BUT I DIDN'T CHOOSE TO BE! IF I WANNA GO HELP MY PEOPLE, I WILL. AND I'D RATHER BE A HAPPY 'PEASANT', THAN A SPOILED, UN-HAPPY PRINCESS! GET THAT, KIKYO! I'M SICK OF YOU, AND YOU'RE STUPID LECTURES! JUST TO LET YOU KNOW, I STOPPED LISTENING A LONG TIME AGO, BECAUSE _I REALLY DON'T CARE!!!! _MY GOD!"

Kikyo's face turned red with anger, "You need to lern who you are. AND EVEN IF YOU DIDN'T CHOOSE TO BE A PRINCESS, IT DOESN'T MATTER, BECAUSE YOU ARE! YOU NEED TO LEARN TO ACCEPT IT!"

"NOOO! I WILL DO WHATEVER I WANT!" I was very angry now, "SO WHAT IF I AM A PRINCESS. I'M ALSO KAGOME! AND, I, KAGOME, AM NOT GONNA ACCEPT THAT I HAVE TO LIVE A BORING LIFE! DO YOU GET THAT NOW! I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU THAT FOREVER, BUT YOU ARE TO STUPID TO UNDERSTAND!!!!!!!"

"I AM NOT STUPID! I AM ABLE TO UNDERSTAND MY PLACE! BUT YOU ARE TO IGNOR---"

Again, I didn't want to hear what she had to say, "JUST SHUT UP, MY GOD, KIKYO! JUST SHUT UP! YOU ARE SO ANNOYING, SO PLEASE SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Kikyo looked hurt and mad, but she stayed quiet.

Inuyasha shook his, "If you two are done ranting 'bout your pathetic lives, let's go.

Again, Kikyo and Sango went on his back, and he carried me in his arms. We ran, hoping to get out of this forest maze, hoping to escape. I wanted to see Daddy.

************************Castle of Thunder Brothers**************************************

"Sir, we have a situation."

Hiten was lying on his throne.

He sat up, to listen, "What is it, Hakudoshi."

"The man took a step foward, "The princesses have escaped, along with the half-demon, Inuyasha."

"Have they?" Hiten chuckled, "Well, I guess we will have to go looking for them, now won't we. Hehehe, they couldn't have gotten far."

Hakudoshi smiled, "I suppose, the King of Higurashi will be furious, we must make our move first. I say, send Kagura. It will be a great fight."

"Yes, it will be...she should be more than enough. And if not, we can send in Manten. My _brother_, will always do what I say, and will be more than happy to destroy a kingdom. Ha!"

They both laughed for a second before speaking again.

"Shall I call Kagura, now???" Hakudoshi asked. Hiten nodded his head, "Go!"

Hakudoshi left the room, and Hiten smiled. "It shall be all over."

He got up, and walked to the hallway, where some guards were.

"I need a favor." Hiten said.

"What is it, sir?" They asked.

"Go...go and get Byakuya." He said, "Tell him to go after the half-demon, Inuyasha, and the princesses. Have him kill Inuyasha, but I want the princesses alive."

"Yes, sir." One guard left to go and tell Byakuya what he must do.

Satisfyed, Hiten went back to the throne room, to take a nap.

******************************Higurashi Kingdom****************************************

"WHAT!!! MY GIRLS...CAPTURED!" My dad as sad and furious, "THUNDER BROTHERS WILL PAY!"

He took a step foward, causing the guard to step back. My dad was rather intimidating.

"GO, SEND THE SOLDIERS THERE. KILL THE KING!"

"All of them?"

"NO, LEAVE SOME MEN HERE! MY KINGDOM MUST REMAIN STANDING!"

"I will send the south and east soldiers, and the north and west will stay. Is that okay, sir?"

"That's-that's fine." My dad sighed and went to his bedroom to fall asleep.

Miroku was not in the happiest mood, either. It was so obvious that he loved Sango. Now, I wasn't here either to help him through this.

"Sango...." Miroku whispered to himself, clenching his fists tightly as he lay in his bed, "I will get you back... Don't worry, I'm coming."

With that, he got out of his bed, and grabbed a piece of paper, and wrote a note:

_Dear Father and Mother,_

_I will not be home for a while. My friends,  
they need me. I will be home as soon as  
I rescue them. I am a grown man, so  
you need worry not. I assure you that I__  
will be fine. Please, just help King Myoga,  
it is your duty to serve the king. I will miss  
you. _

_Your loving son,  
Miroku_

He grabbed the sword that lay on his bedside. (He had been taught how to handle a sword, by his father, who was a warrior.) Then, he swiftly jumped out of the window, leaving the note on his desk.

***********************Back to us**************************************

It was late, and I wasn't really sure where we were now. We had just gotten out of the dungeon territory, but which direction were we going? That is still a mystery, but I wasn't going to ask Inuyasha. He'd yell at me. I just looked up at Sango, who had shut her eyes.

Inuyasha finally set us down, "Go to sleep, its late." Kikyo complained about sleeping on the ground, but after a long argument with Inuyasha, she surrendered and fell asleep. Sango was wiped out, too.

I couldn't sleep though, it was all to much. I thought of mother, father, Miroku, and yes, Inuyasha. He was strange and yet, I felt content knowing he was protecting us.

I turned my body on the hard ground. Inuyasha wasn't sleeping. Just sitting on a tree, looking up at the moon. I wonder what he's thinking. "Hey." He spoke as if he wasn't really listening to himself, "Why aren't you sleeping?" He didn't take his eyes off the night sky.

"You should really go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow." I didn't know what he was saying, I figured he'd drop us off at the nearest village, and tell us to find our on way, but maybe...maybe that's not what he has in mind.

I twisted and turned, consumed in my thoughts. Me, a princess, sleeping on the ground, being protected by a half-demon. Wow. I wished Sango would wake up. I could always talk to her about anything...and now, I have a lot to say.

But, now, what I really wanted, was to go home. I missed everyone.

But, just then, it hit me. We couldn't go home, they'd know where we were going. Higurashi is the most un-safe place to be right now. Not just to Kikyo and I, but to my father and the rest of the kingdom. We'd have to go and hide, and keep running. We are fugitives now, we cannot trust anyone...

**HEY, DID YOU GUYS LIKE THIS CHAPTER??? I KNEW YOU WOULD...ITS AMAZING! BUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN NOW, CAUSE I REALLY DON'T KNOW... (SCARY MUSIC PLAYING) HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE... BET YOU LOSERS CAN'T WAIT UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPTER! YAY! I'LL TRY AND FINISH IT SOON, SO YOU PEOPLE CAN BE ENTERTAINED, SINCE ITS OBVIOUS THAT THIS STORY IS ADDICTING! I'LL SO FINISH SOON!**

**BUT I WILL NOT WRITE NOTHING UNTIL YOU REVIE AND TELL ME WHO GOOD IT WAS...AND I AM SO SERIOUS HEN I SAY I WILL NOT WRITE ANYTHING UNTIL I GET A GOOD AMOUNT OF REVIEWS! GOT THAT...GOOD!**

**INUXKAG FOREVER! & MIRXSAN!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**


End file.
